Freeman23 and Athenaiswise's collabaration Chp.4
This is just for Athenaiswise, Freeman23 and our new character appearence. All the slots in this collaboration are filled now so you are just able to create your own with friends or read this and hope a spot shows up. Thanks. Casey "Case" Anders makes her first POV in this chapter. Compliments of Silverwind of MountainClan. Casey "Case" Anders Lucky for me, I scrapped up enough money to actually have a nice meal. Don't ask me what I was doing is London, because I'm actually not sure. One moment I was sitting in Central Park, the next I was standing in front of some castle. No idea who it belongs to. Actually, how should I know? It's not like anyone told me. So I was at this weird British diner, where everyone was talking really weirdly, and saying, "Would you like some more tea?" Then these two people come running in. I guess they were in a relationship? I wouldn't care much, for all love life comes to an end. Most of the time it doesn't work out. And it drives you mad and gives you mental issues. I should know about that. They smelled. Not a bad smell, but not good either. It was natural. I just sniffed them out. The brown haired girl kept staring at me, which was odd, because no one every paid attention to the girl with long hair. Then when they left, the guy continued to glance back at where I was sitting. That might've been the most interesting thing of my day. Not that being stalked by a old hunched man or or being pooped on by a raven isn't interesting. I was noticed. I've always just slipped into the shadows, but this time, these two random kids I didn't even know watched me. Another strange thing happened yesterday. There was this road sign, and I was trying really hard to figure out what it meant. What? I've never payed attention. Suddenly, the car slowed down, and I was thinking, someone's going to crash into you, doofus! ''until it completely stopped. The butterfly froze mid-flap, and I started to walk around. Everything was normal, and I was concentrating on everything that was still. How could this happen? It just wasn't real. The moment I stopped thinking about the frozen environment, everything began to move. "Huh, that's strange," I muttered. "What?" the guy in the polo shirt asked. "Umm nothing." I replied. He looked at me funny. I think he thought I was mad in the head. Narrator cut in Meanwhile on the roof of a nearby building. Two figures were standing observing what had just taken place. "There goes another, looks to be a child of Time deity." One of them said. The other who was very tall and sitting on a skylight while cleaning a very odd rifle, looked up and watched the girl stop time. His eyes were red, literally red and his skin and hair resemebled that of an albino. He had a scar on his lower lip and on the left side of his face from a time long ago. "Inform Ashvin to get a tracer on her, I want to know where she is at all times." said the albino. "She may have loyalities to her godly family though, Barry, how can we be sure she would join us?" said the guy. "Was i suggesting that you speculate?" ( the sound of gunshot rings out and the guy falls off the building into the ally way with his left eye missing). Barry picks up the Walkie Talkie, "Ashvin, the girl is about a hundred meters away I need you to get a tracer on her then get Lugus to figure out from which mythology does she orginate from." Barry changes the frequency to mode 3. "Jase, meet me in the british hall of records refering to plato's journals, i want all information regarding to The Great Seal of Atlantis & Lumeria." He looked back toward the girl who had now disappeared, "We will meet again, soon." Emily What kind of demi anything would I be without nightmares? My nightmare started out with evil crackiling. Then a voice said "Leo valdez and Annabeth Chase are you ready to die for the downfall of the world?" I see Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez chained to a wall. "Well at least some one cares enough about you to try and rescue you." Leo said painfully "Leo your are one and only repair boy and no one can make us smile more when things get tough."She paused wipping tears away."If they come to save one of us they have to save both." "So you don't hate me...even though I make all those rediculous comments,jokes and more." A gaurd from bellow shocked him with a prod. He winced with pain. I notice Annabeth about to say something when then doors burst open. It was Percy Jackson. "Let them go"He ordered "Why would I do that? Mr.Jackson"Gaea asked "Because I told you to?" He squeaked insicurly. "You amuse me Perseus" Gaea laughed Percy drew out riptide and started to charge. Gaea flicked her hand and he hit the wall with a thum and fell to the floor. "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed "Dang. Never knew he had that in him." Leo smirked getting a mean glare from Annabeth Just then a portal opened up behind Annabeth and Leo. Anyone within three feet was sent across the room. The next thing I knew me and two other figure stept out and freed the two prisoners. Then I awoke in a cold sweat. ''What if that is real and not a example to something else? I thought We would be ruining history and a great prophecy! I tried to move on from that dream and get some more sleep. In the morning I wanted to find that girl again and find out if she was a demi something or not because if she was I think i knew who the other two figure were with me. Andrew and her. Whatever I did I was not going to let Andrew find out what I had seen. Andrew Nightmares for gods are one thing, Nightmares for titans quite another but i can say none are worse for Primordials. When you think your dreaming your not, you are in the body of another indiviual and you experience everything they experience. I was on high moutain, higher than any moutain that could exist. And i was witnessing the destruction of all reality. I saw New York city burned by a massive firestorm, I saw Washignton DC overtaken by a massive Wave, I saw all the world be destroyed by numerous events of untold capacity and power. And then but one figure took me to a massive devastated grave yard, upon each of the broken headstones were names of gods, not just greek but of all kinds of mythologies, all of them in numbers greater than i could possibly imagine, but one god was still alive, Apollo, in his arms he held his sister and at his feet was Athena, both of whom were dead. Apollo looked at me and he said in a low voice, "By your actions, you are responsible, by changing fate you unleashed the greatest enemy to ever fight the gods, the one thing that Athena could not even solve a strategy for and you are responsible for his release, by your actions you have doomed mankind and all gods to this fate." As he spoke the last words the graveyard was consumed by a massive shadow, and when i lopoked upon the image of the shadow, well i have been through the house of night and was forced to see everything within it, this was beyond any horror i had ever witnessed, it was evil personified and the most ancient of evil's personified. And at the base of this horror was a tall human figure, his eyes were red and his skin bleached white. He was about to say something when i was awoken by something pecking my face. I opened my eyes to see a small raven pecking around at me. "Would you just stop, already.." The next thing i saw was letum swallowing the bird. "O, what a wonderful thing to see in the morning" I checked my watch. It was 7:30am, that would be the longest I have ever slept in my life, I decided to pull together my bedding and climb back into the bedroom, but you know i guess i should have been taught that you need to learn to knock first. Emily "Woah for someone who was told to knock before they came in you dont listen" i yelled "Your dressed if not Letum would not have woken me up" He yelled back "Still cant a girl get some privacy"I sighed "How much privacy does one need?" "With you enough to be on the other side of the world" I say throwing a pillow at him. The pillow disapears through a slip of time and space and reappers behind me only to sock me in the head. "I didn't even have to throw that one" He smirked "Ugh. Your impossible" I exclaimed "Am I?" he wondered "Yes you are." I explained "You mr. are about to be thrown out the window now shut up and lets hit the road" I said "Yes ma'am." Andrew began walking down the hall "Wow you actualy listened to me" I laughed Andrew called out as he was down the stairs. "I always listen I just chose what I want to hear when I want to hear it." "Oh we'll see about that." I muttered manipulating the air to push Andrew down the stairs then I passed him. "Wanna play with air we can play with air." He sent a gust of wind my way sending me out the door of the hotel and out into the parking lot.Then he appeared as i was picking myself up. "You know your really annoying but I like it" I took off running "Sorry I fear you are surounded" His drones apear at all for street exits."Take a guess who is the real me?" "Not this game again" I smirked then i took out all the drones then i leapt on the last one standing my weapon to his neck"I win" "Wrong." he said as the now know drone under me dissapeared."I don't always let on how powerful i am" He said jumping down from the roof breaking the concrete. "Oh wow" I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway I'm starving. You?" He asked "Yeah I could eat." I replied "Well I'll lead the way as long as i'm not on the menu" He held out his hand I smiled he grasped mine and we walked all the way to the dinner that way. Andrew When we arrived at the cafe ended up seeing the girl again. "Hey look there she is again, this timeithink we should sit down." When we sat down she seemed very confused and very cautious. when the waiter came over i told him that everything will be on one bill, mine. This way we could discuss stuff without having a girl starving for goodness sake. Make sure to check out our other chapters Previous chapter WIP Category:Athenaiswise Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Freeman23 Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplay Category:AFROLEPLAYS Category:Fanfiction